Welcome!
by iamjustlol
Summary: Awalnya Hanbin hanya ingin memastikan Chanwoo aman, namun setelah Jiwon datang, situasi menjadi sedikit membingungkan pwp; ikon chanwooxhanbinxjiwon; twoshoot.


**iamjustlol proudly present**

**Welcome!**

**Casts:**

**Jung Chanwoo **

**Kim Hanbin**

**Kim Jiwon**

**iKON's Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk, Goo Junhoe as cameo**

**Winner's Song Mino as bartender******

**Rated: M(ature)**

**Warns: OOC, innocent and needy Chanwoo, maybe uses of kinks, other stuff**

**Since I have read a lot of fanfics, some which is unforgettable is still stuck in my head so if there are things that you say is a plagiarism, **_**it's not**_**. This story is purely mine, which came from my brain.**

.

.

.

"Chanwoo-yah!" panggil Jinhwan.

"Eh?" Chanwoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?"

"Makan? Makan apa hyung?" jawab Chanwoo.

Donghyuk berdecak. "Eih, kau ini tidak tahu atau apa? Yang dimaksud  
Jinhwan hyung adalah minum, dia ingin kita minum."

"Yeah, kita akan ke _bar_~" seru Yunhyeong riang.

Mata Chanwoo melebar. "Eh? Aku masih di bawah umur..."

Kali ini, Junhoe yang berdecak. "Ah kau ini hidup mengikuti aturan  
sekali. Ayo pergi saja!"

.

.  
"Aku pulang," ucap Hanbin setelah ia memencet _password_ asrama mereka  
dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya menyipit curiga saat ia mendapati  
asramanya gelap, seperti tidak ada orang—atau memang tidak ada?

Hanbin menyalakan beberapa lampu sebelum berjalan menuju meja makan,  
sedikit berharap akan ada makanan karena ia belum makan dari pagi dan  
ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Tapi Hanbin terlalu berharap, dan hasilnya  
nihil.

Matanya mendapati secarik kertas yang ditempel di sisi meja makan  
tersebut, lalu mengambilnya.

_**"Hanbin-ah! Maaf! Kalau kau membaca ini itu menandakan bahwa kita **__**  
**__**belum sampai dirumah! Hehe**__**  
**__**Tadi kami semua sangat bosan, jadi aku mengajak untuk pergi bersenang-**____**  
**__**senang.**__**  
**__**Awalnya kami ingin menunggu kau dan Jiwon datang, namun karena kalian **__**  
**__**lama, jadinya kami pergi duluan.**__**  
**__**Ini nama tempatnya, jaga-jaga jika kau atau Jiwon ingin menyusul:**__**  
**__**LTNS Bar, Myeongdong 115-41**__**  
**__**Ppyong!"**__**  
**_  
Hanbin berdecak. "Jinhwan hyung sesat. Dan kenapa harus LTNS? _Love The __  
__Nigga Swagging_?! Oh astaga namanya saja norak," decaknya sebelum kembali  
menaruh kertas itu diatas meja. Ia menyeret kakinya malas-malasan ke  
kamarnya, terlalu lelah karena ia beberapa hari ini mengerjakan lagu  
untuk debut dan belum mendapatkan istirahat yang bisa disebut layak.

Ia hanya terpisah satu langkah dari kamar tidur kesayangannya, sebelum  
ia teringat satu hal.

"Chanwoo?" panggilnya takut-takut. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan  
menuju kamar Chanwoo, dan ia tidak mendapati siapapun. Dia juga tidak  
bisa menemukannya di kamar lain.

Sebenarnya kalau soal member lain—termasuk dirinya—yang belum legal  
namun sudah ke bar itu hal yang biasa baginya, karena mereka sudah  
bersama sejak bahkan sebelum WIN dibentuk. Tapi ini Chanwoo...

"ARGH! Kim Jinhwan kau... aish! Jung Chanwoo!"

.

.  
Chanwoo hanya menatap _hyung-hyung_nya yang dengan gembira berdansa  
dengan wanita-wanita yang terlalu punya sedikit pakaian, Chanwoo juga  
sedikit prihatin melihat pakaian wanita itu, hanya kain yang menutupi  
setengah payudaranya dan celana pendek yang juga hanya menutupi  
setengah bokongnya—meskipun harus ia akui bahwa ia sedikit _tegang_  
melihat wanita itu berdansa.

Mendadak tenggorokannya kering melihat Donghyuk berciuman dengan salah  
satu wanita kekurangan bahan tersebut. Ia buru-buru meminum minuman  
yang ada di sebelahnya dan segera mengernyit. Ia lupa bahwa Junhoe  
memesankan limun untuknya. Rasanya seperti sabun pencuci piring, dan  
ia membencinya.

"Ehm, permisi," ucap Chanwoo pada seseorang yang berada di dalam bar.

Orang tersebut menoleh. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa minuman disini yang kadar alkoholnya rendah?"

"Saya menyarankan _**Aperitif Cocktail**_, tuan," jawabnya seraya tersenyum  
penuh arti.

Bibir Chanwoo membuat huruf 'a'. "Aku pesan itu satu."

Orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Chanwoo itu mengangguk lalu  
mengerjakan pesanan Chanwoo, lima menit kemudian, minuman yang berada  
di gelas _cocktail_ itu sudah berada di depannya.

Laki-laki kelahiran tahun 1998 itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ini terlihat  
seperti minuman untuk wanita, tapi ya sudahlah. "Ini berapa?"

"Aku akan membayarnya untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Ya, minumlah."

Chanwoo dengan ragu-ragu mendekatkan bibirnya ke pinggir gelas sebelum  
menyesap cairan tersebut ragu-ragu. Ia meletakkan kembali gelas  
tersebut sebelum mengernyit—lagi dan lagi.

"Asam," katanya, "tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada meminum cairan  
pencuci piring."

_Bartender_ tersebut tersenyum. "Kau anak baru, ya? Aku Song Minho, kau  
bisa memanggilku Mino," katanya, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jung Chanwoo, panggil saja Chanwoo," jawab lelaki yang lebih muda  
sambil membalas ukuran tangan Mino.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanwoo-ssi," ucap Mino, tersenyum.

Chanwoo mengangguk malu sebelum meminum kembali minumannya.

"Song Minho apa kau melihat—Chanwoo-yah!"

Lelaki kelahiran tahun 1998 itu menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja  
menyebut namanya. "Hanbin _hyung_!"

"Kau disini rupanya," ucap Hanbin, terengah-engah. Ia mendudukkan  
dirinya di sebelah Chanwoo. "Mino _hyung_, satu _**Mojito**_."

Mino malah menjitak dahi Hanbin main-main. "Kau masih dibawah umur  
tapi sudah berani mencoba-coba?!" Namun Mino tetap berjalan ke tempat  
dimana banyak cairan-cairan beralkohol berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah gelas mendarat di depan Hanbin. Dengan  
cepat ia menenggaknya, sampai habis. Ia akui kepalanya terasa pening,  
namun ia menyukai rasa itu.

"Yo Hanbin!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Hanbin memijat dahinya  
kesal. Kim Jiwon. "Bro, aku pesan yang—apa namanya? Aku lupa."

Mino mengerutkan dahinya. "Kim Jiwon, aku tidak akan memberikanmu _**1-900-FUK-ME**_  
jika kau akan telanjang dan menempelkan penismu pada wanita-wanita  
lagi."

"Ew," Hanbin berkata. "Itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"_Past is the past_, jangan mengungkitnya Mino. Aku ingin pesan itu,  
untuk melakukan pesta selamat datang kecil-kecilan untuk maknae  
tersayang."

"Kau gila."

"_You know me_, Hanbin."

Mino hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sambil membuat pesanan Jiwon.

"_Thanks, bro_!" kata Jiwon, nyengir saat minuman pesanannya sampai. Ia  
merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan plastik yang berisi bubuk putih.

"Obat perangsang?!" ucap Hanbin.

Jiwon berdecak. "Kau bisa diam tidak, sih?! Ini dinamakan _1-900-FUK-ME_  
bukan karena tanpa alasan."

Setelah bubuknya habis, Jiwon menggoyangkan gelas tersebut—seperti  
saat ingin meminum _wine_—sebelum berjalan mendekati Chanwoo.

"Chanwoo-yah, hyung membelikanmu minuman ini, minumlah."

Dan entah karena apa, Chanwoo tanpa curiga menghabiskan satu gelas  
yang tadi ditawarkan oleh _hyung_nya itu.

.

"Aahhh! Mmmhhh~!" desahan erotis itu terdengar dari bilik toilet yang  
berada di ujung, toilet di bar ini sepi karena tersedianya kamar-kamar  
untuk _One Night Stand_ dan sebagainya.

Chanwoo tidak mengetahui apa-apa, yang ia tahu hanyalah setelah ia  
meminum minuman yang ditawarkan Jiwon, tubuhnya memanas dan ia izin ke  
toilet dan lihatlah dirinya sekarang, tengah memuaskan dirinya sendiri  
dengan jari yang tertanam jauh di dalam lubang rektumnya.

"Jung Chanwoo?"

"Hyung-ngghh!"

Hanbin—orang yang tadi memanggil—mengerutkan dahinya. _'Ah, secepat __  
__itu?_' pikirnya.

"Chanwoo-ya?" panggil Hanbin lagi, sampai ia mencapai toilet terakhir  
dan mencoba mendorongnya, tidak terkunci.

Hal berikutnya yang laki-laki kelahiran tahun 1996 ini langsung  
membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mengedut.

Seorang Jung Chanwoo yang terduduk di atas kloset dengan kaki yang  
terbuka lebar, kejantanan yang tegang, lubang rektum yang dipenuhi  
jari, muka yang memerah, dan bibir yang terbuka sempurna sambil  
mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

Yang selanjutnya Hanbin ketahui, ia langsung menerjang maknaenya yang  
seharusnya ia lindungi kepolosannya.

TBC

*(Aperitif Cocktail, Mojito, dan 1-900-FUK-ME itu beneran minuman di bar ya. Bukan berarti pernah ke bar juga sih.)

Yas ff ikon pertama\m/

maaf kak canunya jadi gini._. I just can't fight over my mind whose  
making uri maknae this needy.

Ff lainnya bakal dilanjut juga kok, kemaren kesibukan aja soalnya tugas dan lain-lainnya (itupun kalo masih ada yang inget gimana ceritanya hing maaf;;; )

Review ga kak? ff pertama yang pendek nih cuma 2shoot.

Love,

Me


End file.
